


Quiver in my lip, that's just where I keep my arrows

by braigwen_s



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan, Ranger's Apprentice: The Early Years - John Flanagan
Genre: Affection, Comfort, Flash Fic, M/M, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: Halt's crying.  He's always fine.
Relationships: Crowley Meratyn/Halt O'Carrick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Quiver in my lip, that's just where I keep my arrows

Tangled red-gold hair brushed itself across his forehead. Crowley’s warm arm, too, was resting on his wrist. “Commandant to Halt,” he murmured, lips smiling against Halt’s cheek. Crowley’s other hand, spattered with freckles like a blood-spray, brushed his tears with his thumb, then moved to ever-so-gently cup his chin. “Are you alright?”

Halt’s head tipped back, pulling Crowley’s with it for a kiss – their lips brushed together, and his beard pressed against the dip of Crowley’s neck. “Halt to Commandant,” he said, squeezing their hands. “I’m always fine.” Then he tipped again, this time to pull out from the embrace, and his own black curls brushed Crowley’s white knuckles.

He swallowed firmly, straightening his spine and his knees too, boots sloughing ash onto the pristine snow. “Mission status: ongoing.” He brushed the tears with his knuckles, watching the hot diamond glint fall to the ground. And then he blinked his vision clear and, stepping away from the tree trunk he and his love had pressed against, reached behind his shoulder for an arrow.


End file.
